Family Ties
by TheIrrelevant88
Summary: Harold and John work a new number that proves to be more difficult than anticipated. A twist puts Harold in a situation he never expected. This is written as a script, not an actual short story.


Family Ties

by

TheIrrelevant88

INT. LIBRARY - DAY

Harold stands at the library board taping up a picture of the latest number.

HAROLD

We have another number Mr. Reese

John walks up to the board to look at the picture Harold has just placed on the board.

HAROLD

Ellie Maekio. She works for a small technology company as an administrative assistant to the VP or Marketing, Jacob Wolfe.

Harold walks back to his computers at the desk and sits down.

HAROLD

Nothing jumps out that is alarming about her. Her social media presence is actually pretty small. She hasn't had any trouble with the law. As far as I can tell, she's an ordinary woman.

JOHN

Sometimes those who look most ordinary are often far from it.

Harold nods.

HAROLD

True, but we won't know that until we find out more about her. I've set up an appointment with Mr. Wolfe to discuss some marketing options in a digital magazine I own.

JOHN

You mean that you just purchased?

HAROLD

Technicalities. I'll meet with her boss and you'll sit in the waiting room. Maybe get to know her.

INT. OFFICE - DAY

Harold and John walk up to a modest desk in an office that is modestly decorated. Behind the desk sits Ellie Maekio.

ELLIE

Good afternoon. How may I help you?

HAROLD

I'm Harold Kingfisher and this is my assistant John. I have an appointment with Mr. Wolfe. We're a bit early.

ELLIE

Yes, good to meet you. He's on a call at the moment. If you would please take a seat and he'll be with you as soon as he's off his call.

Ellie stands up and walks in front of her desk.

ELLIE

Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?

HAROLD

No, but thank you.

Ellie nods and walks back to her desk and sits down and continues to work at her computer.

Harold and John take a seat in the waiting area. John pairs his phone with Ellie's. Harold takes out his laptop and begins to hack into the office network.

Ellie stands up.

ELLIE

Mr. Kingfisher, Mr. Wolfe is available now. If you would follow me please, I'll take you to his office.

Harold stands and gestures to John

HAROLD

My assistant is going to stay out here if that is all right. We have an important call that he needs to take.

ELLIE

No problem.

She gestures down the hall and Harold follows her into an office. Ellie returns quickly back to her desk. She goes back to working.

JOHN

Do you enjoy working here?

Ellie looks up, trying to gauge the intent behind John's question.

ELLIE

Yes. I've been here a while and they are good to me. Do you enjoy working for Mr. Kingfisher?

Ellie smiles, enjoying turning the question back on John.

JOHN

For the most part, yes.

John smirks and then continues.

JOHN

It has it's days.

ELLIE

I think that's the way of any job. But hopefully the good outweighs the bad. I don't have much to complain about.

JOHN

How long have you worker here.

ELLIE

About 7 years. I came to New York about 8 years ago, looking for a new start and all. Typical young kid stuff.

Ellie pauses and smiles a bit.

ELLIE

My mom had just passed away so I thought it was a good time to try something new. I had nothing to lose.

JOHN

Where are you originally from?

ELLIE

Montana

JOHN

I imagine New York is a big change from Montana.

ELLIE

Yes, it was a bit of a culture shock. It was well worth it though. I've done more here than I ever could have done in Montana. Don't get me wrong, I'll always love Montana, but its, well… Montana

John smiles at Ellie. Harold exits the office and John stands up.

JOHN

Nice to meet you Ellie.

ELLIE

Nice to meet you as well. Have a great afternoon.

John and Harold walk out of the office.

SCENE ONE

EXT. OUTSIDE DINER - LATE EVENING

John stands outside the diner watching Ellie while she eats. He's on the phone with Harold.

JOHN

Ellie has to be the most normal person I've followed lately. She's gone to work and now she's having dinner alone.

HAROLD

What I find odd Mr. Reese is that she hasn't had any contact with anyone today. She didn't talk with any coworkers. She hasn't text anyone, or called anyone. Where are her friends? Why does she choose not to speak with coworkers?

JOHN

That doesn't strike me as too odd, Harold.

HAROLD

Even I, John, communicate with at least one person a day. In my opinion there is only one reason to not seek out human interaction daily.

JOHN

And what is that reason?

Ellie inside the diner stands up and pays her bill and leaves. She starts walking to her apartment. John follows.

HAROLD

She's hiding from someone. I've found her internet presence and social media presence to be very well crafted.

JOHN

What do you mean?

HAROLD

It's a little too well put together. Just enough to make her look normal but not enough to completely identify her. It's crafted in a way to keep a tight hold on her privacy.

JOHN

Some people do like privacy though. Perhaps she just doesn't want all that information out there.

HAROLD

As you know Mr. Reese, people are all to willing to give up their privacy, especially those around her age. She must have a reason to not want to do so.

John continues to follow Ellie to her apartment. Ellie enters her apartment building and heads up to her apartment on the third floor. John enters the building across the street and heads to the roof to watch Ellie.

JOHN

She's done nothing that strikes me as abnormal today. She's currently on her computer.

HAROLD

I'm currently trying to get into her computer.

Ellie is typing at her computer when she suddenly stops what she's doing and looks out the window.

JOHN

Finch, when you "hack" into a system, is it noticeable?

HAROLD

No it shouldn't be, or else I'd be doing it wrong. Why Mr. Reese?

Ellie returns to typing at her computer.

JOHN

Never mind. What have you found?

CUT TO:

INT. LIBRARY

HAROLD

She's writing a letter for her boss. Work never seems to end for Miss. Maekio. There is nothing of interest on her computer either. Some pictures of the city. No pictures of family or friends though.

Harold looks up at the board.

HAROLD

I think I'm going to dig deeper into her background.

Harold walks to the board.

HAROLD

I was able to determine her morning routine though by tracking her ATM card. She begins every day at a local bakery.

JOHN

Perhaps then a breakfast date is in order.

HAROLD

Exactly what I was thinking.

INT. BAKERY - MORNING

Ellie sits at a table drinking her coffee and reading the news on her tablet. John walks in and orders a coffee. He turns around and sees Ellie, acting to be surprised by her presence. He walks up to her table.

JOHN

Hello! Ellie right?

Ellie looks up surprised but quickly composes herself. She smiles.

ELLIE

Yes, John, correct?

JOHN

Yes. May I?

John gestures to the seat he's standing next to at her table.

ELLIE

Of course.

John sits down at the table.

ELLIE

I've never seen you here before. And I'm here a lot.

JOHN

I have a meeting at the Drake Building and was looking for real coffee. Not that manufactured big name coffee, but rather real coffee. It was suggested that I like the coffee here.

ELLIE

Yes its good. Well, I assume it is. I don't drink coffee. Tea.

Ellie gestures to her cup.

JOHN

If you come here often you must live around here then?

ELLIE

Yes, just down the street.

JOHN

Nice neighborhood. Do you like it?

ELLIE

I must, I still live here.

John nods. Ellie begins to pack up her things.

ELLIE

Nice to see you again John but its time for me to head to work.

JOHN

Good seeing you as well. Have a great day.

Ellie exits the bakery. John follows after her at a distance. Ellie pulls out her tablet and begins working furiously on it.

JOHN

Finch, can you see what she's doing on her tablet?

HAROLD

I have been trying to access it since you arrived at the bakery but have so far been unsuccessful.

JOHN

Losing your touch, Finch?

HAROLD

No, Mr. Reese. It's encrypted rather well. It must be a work tablet.

John follows Ellie until she enters a subway station. John heads to a car parked nearby and gets in.

JOHN

Have you found anything interesting in her background?

HAROLD

No. There is nothing that sticks out as off at all. Like she said she grew up in Montana. She had a mother, Janet, who did in fact pass away a few years ago.

John begins to drive the car.

HAROLD

She came here, just like she said, about 8 years ago. She has no siblings, no other family. Her childhood was uneventful and normal by everything I can find.

JOHN

What about her father?

HAROLD

I can't find any information on him at all. There is no father listed on her birth certificate. And since this was a little over 30 years ago there are little to no digital records for me to go through to determine who her mother may have been with during that time.

CUT TO:

EXT. OFFICE BUILDING - MORNING

John arrives at the subway stop Ellie gets off at and waits for her to arrive. Ellie walks of out the station.

John notices that Ellie is being followed and he quickly exits his car.

JOHN:

Harold Ellie is being followed.

Ellie turns down the back alley to her building heading towards the back entrance of the building. Just as John arrives the man grabs Ellie and begins to drag her further into the alleyway.

John grabs the man and pulls him off Ellie. Ellie stumbles away and turns to watch.

John and the perpetrator fight and after a back and forth John knocks the man unconscious. He looks up and sees Ellie standing there.

John pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the man.

JOHN

Finch I sent you a photo of the man that just attacked Ellie.

John pulls out his phone and dials Detective Carter.

CUT TO:

INT. POLICE STATION - MORNING

Carter sits at her desk on the phone with John.

JOHN

I have someone you might find interest. Illegal possession of a weapon, etc. Behind the Carrington Building.

CARTER

What did you do to him?

JOHN

Nothing.

Carter hangs up the phone and grabs her jacket and exits the office.

CUT TO:

EXT. OFFICE BUILDING - MORNING

John looks up at Ellie and takes her hand.

JOHN

I think it would be best if you call in sick today. You have to go someone safe, at least until we figure out who is trying to hurt you.

ELLIE

Who are you?!

JOHN

I'm John. I'm here to help. Please come with me.

Ellie goes with John without protest.

SCENE TWO

INT. SAFE HOUSE - MIDDAY

John and Ellie enter the safe house. Ellie walks around looking at the things in the safe house.

JOHN

You can stay here while we figure out who's trying to kill you. Do you have any idea who would want you dead?

Ellie looks at John surprised at the suggestion someone would want to kill her.

ELLIE

No! I have no idea. I've never done anything to anyone. I don't even really know anyone, other than Mr. Wolfe.

JOHN

Don't worry. We will figure this out. Please say here. Don't leave.

ELLIE

Okay.

Ellie sits down on the couch.

JOHN

Don't contact anyone as well.

Ellie laughs.

ELLIE

Like I said, I don't know anyone.

John leaves. Ellie goes to her bag and grabs her tablet and starts working furiously on it. What's being done isn't visible.

INT. LIBRARY - DAY

John and Harold are talking to Carter on the phone.

HAROLD

Have you found our who our hit man is?

CARTER

He's a hired gun, although he wouldn't say that he was, obviously. He's not local which is interesting. I called around to some of my friends to see if they've seen his face before and no one recognizes him. I'm running his prints through the system but I'm going to take a wild guess and say nothing will show up.

HAROLD

Thank you detective.

Harold ends the phone conversation and stands up and walks over to the board.

HAROLD

Who could possibly be after her?

JOHN

I think it would be best if we work backwards from the hit man. Perhaps he will lead us to who we are looking for.

HAROLD

The identity he gave is Michael Smith, very original. Of course the social security number he gave only dates back a few years. He has no bank accounts in his name at all. This might take a while, but I will find out who he really is.

JOHN

I'll return to the safe house. Have a conversation with Ellie. Perhaps it will prompt her to remember something.

INT. SAFE HOUSE - NIGHT

John walks in with take out and puts it on the table. Ellie is sitting on the couch reading a book.

ELLIE

Hope you don't mind but there wasn't much to do, so I grabbed a book.

JOHN

No problem. I brought some food.

John gestures to the table and starts unpacking the food. Ellie walks over and sits at the table.

ELLIE

Have you found anything out yet?

JOHN

No, but we're working on it.

ELLIE

Who are you? Some sort of law enforcement officer?

JOHN

No. I just have connections and they told me you were in trouble so I'm here to help.

Ellie looks at John not satisfied with the answer he's given.

ELLIE

That's so very comforting.

John smirks at her.

ELLIE

The man with you yesterday, Mr. Kingfisher? Is he working with you?

JOHN

Yes, he's the one trying to find out who's trying to kill you.

ELLIE

Is it just you and him, or is this some type of agency you work for?

JOHN

You're very inquisitive.

ELLIE

Well, I've been told someone is trying to kill me and that you will save me. I think I have the right to ask some questions.

John gestures to the food.

JOHN

Eat.

Ellie reluctantly takes some food and begins to eat.

JOHN

Do you have any friends or family that even though you think unlikely, might possibly be responsible for this?

ELLIE

Like I said, I don't associate with anyone, other than Mr. Wolfe and unless I'm doing a horrible job at work I can't see him having any reason to want to kill me.

Ellie looks down at her food, playing with it.

ELLIE

I have no friends. I don't find social situations to be easy. Too complicated. I just don't do it.

JOHN

You seem at ease with me.

ELLIE

I've sort of been forced into this situation, don't you think? I'm not a rude person, I can interact with people when needed. I just don't seek it out.

Harold breaks into the conversation. John holds up his hand to indicate that he's on a call.

HAROLD

Mr. Reese I've found out who our hit man is. He's Jacob Jackson from Billings Montana. There is still no connection that I can find between Mr. Jackson and Miss Maekio. But I'm still searching through the information.

John looks at Ellie.

JOHN

Who is from Montana that might want you dead?

Ellie looks surprised and then thoughtful.

JOHN

The hit man is Jacob Jackson and he's from Billings.

ELLIE

I don't recognize that name. I haven't even been to Billings. This makes no sense. Perhaps a former classmate from Montana State?

Ellie looks very concerned and frustrated.

ELLIE

To me honestly I'm trying hard to think of things I may have potentially done wrong and I can't think of anything. Obviously I have to had done something to have this be happening.

John's phone rings and he sees that its Carter calling.

JOHN

What do you have?

CATER

They released him. Some high priced lawyers showed up and bailed him out.

JOHN

Thank you.

John looks at Ellie and stands up.

JOHN

I have to go, will you be okay for the night?

ELLIE

I believe so. Thank you.

John leaves the safe house.

HAROLD

You'll find Mr. Jackson at a bar off of 3rd and 4th.

INT. BAR - NIGHT

John walks into the bar and sees the hit man sitting at the bar. John takes a seat at a booth with direct line of sight of the hit man. A waitress approaches the booth.

WAITRESS

Would you like a drink.

JOHN

Just a water please.

The waitress walks away and returns with a water. John pairs his phone with the hit mans phone. The hit man is texting with someone. John reads the texts.

_TEXT_

_What happened?_

_TEXT REPLY_

_Someone interfered._

_TEXT_

_Try again._

_TEXT REPLY_

_What if the interference happens again?_

_TEXT_

_Take care of it. You won't get paid unless you do. You can find the target at 1234 Soso Street_

John is surprised to see the address of the safe house.

JOHN

Harold, they have the address of the safe house. Her tablet. She has it on her. Perhaps that's why you couldn't get in, because someone else has?

John looks up and sees that the hit man has left. Quickly John exits the bar and gets into his care and head to the safe house.

INT. SAFE HOUSE - NIGHT

John arrives at the safe house. Everything is dark. He draws his gun and walks through the safe house carefully. Suddenly there are shots fired at him.

John ducks behind the kitchen counter. Its dark so John can't see where Ellie may be. He stands up and more shots are fired.

Ellie screams. The hit man runs towards the front door limping. John catches him and tackles him. A fight happens and ends with the hit man unconscious.

JOHN

Ellie are you okay?

Ellie comes out from behind the couch.

ELLIE

I'm fine.

HAROLD

Mr. Reese I have been unable to figure out who the hit man was texting with. Whoever placed this hit is very good at hiding. I'm not able to track anything down.

JOHN

How do we keep her safe if we don't know who's trying to hurt her?

HAROLD

There's only one way I know to keep her safe, make her disappear.

JOHN

I'll have to take care of the hit man as well.

John looks at Ellie.

EXT. TRAIN STATION - DAY

Harold, John and Ellie stand on the train platform waiting for the train.

HAROLD

Miss Maekio here is your new identity. There is a ticket to New Orleans as well as all the bank information you will need to start a new life. We will keep looking for whoever is doing this but until then you will have to live as someone else.

ELLIE

I completely understand. Thank you, both of you, for everything.

The train arrives and Ellie gets on the train.

SCENE THREE

INT. LIBRARY - DAY - 3 WEEKS LATER

Harold and John are standing at the board discussing a new number with a phone call comes in. Harold head over to his desk to answer the call.

HAROLD

Miss. Maekio. How are you?

ELLIE

I'm good. I know we're supposed to limit contact and all but I was wondering if you have found anything new?

HAROLD

Nothing since the last time we saw you. I'm sorry but the person who set this up has disappeared. I fear you may have to hide for longer than we intended.

Ellie enters the library from the main steps. Harold and John stand there in complete surprise.

ELLIE

And what if I don't wish to remain hidden?

JOHN

How did you find us?

ELLIE

Very carefully. I've been doing a little investigating myself

Ellie hands Harold a folder with about 20 pages included.

ELLIE

I imagine you suspected that perhaps I wasn't who I said I was but you were unable to find any proof to say otherwise so you discounted that option. You were right of course.

Harold looks at John who is very concerned about Ellie and her presence. Harold skims the file.

ELLIE

Turn to the last page. That's where it gets most interesting.

Harold turns to the last page and reads it. He then looks up surprised by what he's read.

ELLIE

You can verify it yourself obviously, I wouldn't expect otherwise.

Harold looks up concerned at Ellie.

HAROLD

How?

ELLIE

How what? I would assume someone as smart as you would know.

Harold give Ellie a serious look and is not amused by her teasing.

ELLIE

You mean how did I figure it out?

Harold nods.

ELLIE

When you tried to hack my computer, unsuccessfully I might add, I decided to do some research of my own. I had to know who was trying to find information on me after all.

Ellie looks at John and then back to Harold.

ELLIE

I have to say though, Harold, your past is very interesting. Obviously I managed to track you back far enough to see the connection.

Ellie walks over to the computers and slides her hand over the keyboards.

ELLIE

See you may think you can erase yourself from existence, especially when you have the resources you have. But it's never 100%. All you need is someone with skill and time. Both of which I had. I must have got that from my father.

Ellie smiles as Harold processes what she's saying.

ELLIE

I will say this, I'm not here to hurt you or John in any way. I imagine that's a concern for both of you. I only one thing, and I think you understand what that is, Harold, because I wouldn't be here telling you this, risking everything, for nothing. So you do what you need to do to verify, and let me know. My contact information is in the file and when you're ready, contact me.

Ellie walks out leaving Harold standing there with the file and John completely confused.

JOHN

What just happened?

HAROLD

Mr. Reese I don't exactly know myself.

Harold hands John the last page of the file. John reads it. He looks at Harold with surprise.

JOHN

Can this be right?

HAROLD

I'm not sure. She gave me her real name as you can see. I'll have to research it more.

JOHN

Are you alright? What can I do?

HAROLD

Right now you can work the number we have. I'll be fine, I can deal with this.

INT. LIBRARY - DAY - TWO WEEKS LATER

Harold sits at his computer. He hits a key on the keyboard that dials the phone. Ellie answers.

ELLIE

Hello

HAROLD

Hello

ELLIE

Have you found the answers to the questions you had?

HAROLD

Yes, I have.

ELLIE

Have you decided?

HAROLD

Can we meet?

ELLIE

Of course.

HAROLD

There is a diner off of 3rd. I'll meet you there in 30 minutes.

ELLIE

I'll be there.

Harold gets up and grand his jacket and Bear.

INT. DINER - AFTERNOON

Ellie sits at a booth waiting. Harold walks in with Bear by his side. He sits across from Ellie.

ELLIE

So…

HAROLD

I'm not sure where to go from here. I was able to verify everything as you probably know.

ELLIE

Of course. The question is what are you willing to allow? Harold based on what little research I've done I can gather two things about you. You're a very private person and you don't like to have a wide circle of people in your life. I imagine for you having anyone know about your past is very concerning and I won't telling anyone. It's knowledge I have but it's mine to keep and not to give as far as I'm concerned.

Ellie pauses to let Harold digest what she's said.

ELLIE

I believe I can be an asset to you. I know I can help. My skills, well they're good, if not better than yours. But there are no expectations, no requirements. Whatever happens, happens. But I want to be there, if that makes sense.

Harold nods.

HAROLD

Alright.

Ellie looks at Harold with a smile.

ELLIE

Alright what? I can help?

HAROLD

Yes. Starting tomorrow. You know where to find us. We're there pretty early. Don't be late.

Ellie smiles.

ELLIE

I'll be there.

Harold stands up and so does Ellie. Harold turns to walk away.

ELLIE

Harold?

Harold turns around to face Ellie. She walks up and hugs Harold. Harold is surprised and seems not to know what to do at first. Harold give in and embraces her back.

CUT TO BLACK

END


End file.
